


Unconditionally cared for (by those who share our broken hearts)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Deaf John Laurens, Family, Fights, Fluff, Foster Care, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, John and Hercules are the only valid characters pfft, Marquis de Lafayette Needs a Hug, Underage Drinking, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Title of this book is from Snow by Sleeping at LastChapter title is taken from "Dear True Love" by Sleeping at Last
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, George Washington/Martha Washington
Kudos: 18





	1. a hand-me-down that dreams of being new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of this book is from Snow by Sleeping at Last
> 
> Chapter title is taken from "Dear True Love" by Sleeping at Last

Alexander stood in front of the mansion in awe. He knew the Washingtons made a lot of money but no one had bothered to tell him how gigantic their house was, not that anyone bothered to tell him much of anything recently.

His social worker put his hand on his shoulder, which brought him back to reality. "Try not to mess this placement up." Mr. Adams said calmly, his tone was firm. Alexander rolled his eyes. Adams was a terrible social worker, he didn't care about any of the kids. Alexander didn't know why he even worked for the foster agency because it wasn't for the paycheck. Alexander checked once how much the average social worker got paid so he couldn't imagine working such a tiring job for such little pay.

Whatever reason, Adams was a terrible social worker.

The door opened and a middle aged woman opened it. She smiled when she saw them and let them step inside.

"Hello! You must be Alexander!" She said, he nodded and gave her a smile back.

"I'm Martha Washington. My husband George is here somewhere. She laughed and called her husband's name up the ridiculously fancy staircase.

A few moments later he heard heavy footsteps and a man walked down them. He was much taller than Alexander and there was an air of authority around him.

"Hi! I'm Alexander Hamilton." Alexander waved slightly, trying to make a good impression. The man smiled. Alexander guessed the man is about a foot taller than him.

"It's good to meet you." George said. He turned to Adams. "John, it's good to see you again."

Adams chuckled. "Hello, George. Are you guys all set up? I gotta get home in time for date night." He laughed awkwardly. George smiled and Alexander rolled his eyes.

"We need the emergency paperwork." Martha reminded. Adams turned red and fished the mentioned papers out of his bag. Alexander sighed.

"Thank you." Martha smiled. She took the papers and set them on the kitchen island.

Adams handed George Alexander's folder. "You'll want to read that, it goes into depth on what we spoke about on the phone."

Alexander's face fell and he stared at the yellow folder. George took it, pressing his lips together.

"Of course. Thank you, John. You best head home before Abigail wonders if you got lost."

John nodded and left without saying another word to Alexander.

"I'm sorry about him." Alexander said, he fidgeted with his backpack straps.

"No need to apologize. He's an interesting individual." George told him. He was still holding the folder and Alexander wanted nothing more than to rip it up.

"That's an understatement." Alexander muttered. Martha laughed.

"Let's get you settled in before the boys get home." She suggested. Alexander instantly remembered he wasn't the only kid living here.

"How many others are here?" He asked as the three of them walked up the stairs. He counted at least seven bedrooms. That was at least seven, fourteen at most. He suppressed a shudder at the thought of having thirteen foster siblings. One home had five others and he hated it.

"Three others. Hercules, John, and Gilbert." Martha opened up a bedroom door by the bathroom. It was painted a light green, the bed was dark green.

"The boys are color coordinated. It makes things easier." Martha explained. "You don't have to be green, just tell us what color you want. Blue, yellow, and purple are already taken."

As he looked around the room Alexander decided green was his new favorite color. He set his things down on the huge bed and turned to her.

"It's fine. Green is my favorite color." He looked around at the blank walls and the desk in the corner.

Martha grinned widely.

"Good."

George handed Alexander the folder. "I believe this is yours." He said. Alexander looked confused.

"But—"

George held up a hand. "I have your medical forms. But I don't want to read a biased paper. If you're comfortable with us reading it right now we will but you can wait until you're comfortable to give it to us."

Alexander placed the folder on his bed. "Yes, sir."

"Please, call me George." George gave him a smile.

"The boys should be here before dinner but for now we'll let you settle in." Martha announced. She and George headed out, shutting the door behind them. Alexander rushed over to the desk and ran a hand over the smooth wood. He took his pen and journal from his bag and set it on the desk. Then he shoved his clothes into the dresser and put his bags in the top drawer.

He laid on the bed, it was much too big for him. He couldn't believe he wasn't sharing it with someone, if he was honest he couldn't hardly believe he had a whole room to himself. Was it just this morning he had woken up in a room he shared with three other kids?

He smiled and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

He went back into his room, not knowing what to do now that he was unpacked. He decided to stay in his room until someone came and got him.

It didn't take long for the others to get home. Alexander was reading a book peacefully when loud footsteps and louder voices were calling to Martha.

"Is he here?" He heard a voice ask, he sat up and pretended to read. The voice had a strong accent that Alexander recognized as a French one.

Martha replied and there was heavy footsteps on the stairs and a soft, quick knock on the door.

Alexander opened the door and was almost instantly smothered in a hug. He let out a startled noise and the person instantly let go.

"I am sorry! I got overexcited. I should have asked first." The boy said quickly. Alexander laughed.

"You're alright. I'm Alexander." He said. The boy held out his hand.

"I'm Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette." He said proudly. When Alexander stared at him in shock he let out a laugh.

"No worries, I only go by Lafayette or Laf. Martha and George call me Gilbert and you can but John and Herc call me Laf." He explained. Alexander nodded.

"Okay."

"Do you like your room? Martha wanted to paint it red but we decided it might be too bright so we decided on a more... Uh, calm color." Lafayette's words were quick and Alexander had to listen carefully to catch every word.

"Laf, stop being a hog and let us meet our brother." A new voice said. Alexander turned his attention to the two boys standing at the top of the stairs.

Alexander wanted to correct whoever had spoken and say that he wasn't their brother but he couldn't figure out which one has spoken.

Lafayette looked sheepish and motioned for the others to approach them. The tall boy with a headband waved.

"I'm Hercules."

"I'm John." The shorter boy said, he had more freckles than anyone Alexander had ever met. Alexander could see he had a cochlear implant.

"I'm Alexander." He repeated for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Nice to meet you." Hercules grins. 

The boys gave Alexander a tour of the house. They pulled him into a small room with two bookshelves lining the walls and Alexander's jaw dropped.

"This is beautiful." He said, running his hand over a collection of encyclopedias.

Lafayette nodded. "Isn't it? I come in here to think sometimes."

"Do you read these books?" Alexander asked. Lafayette snorted.

"No. I don't like reading. John reads though."

John looked around at the books. "Most of these are political science or biographies. It's not really my thing. I'm more into fiction or true crime."

Alexander looked around one last time. He decided that if he was allowed he would spend much of his time here.

Hercules cleared his throat. "This is the last room upstairs. Downstairs is a bathroom, the laundry room, family room, and the kitchen and dining room.

Alexander nodded, he had seen most of those rooms when he had arrived so there was no use seeing them.

Martha called them down for dinner and Alexander hesitated sitting until they all sat down first. He ended up sitting between John and Martha.

The family began feeding themselves. Alexander took a small amount of food as he wasn't sure how much he should take and how much he would eat.

"So, Alexander, what do you like to do?" George asked once everyone had food on their plates.

"I like reading. I write too." Alexander answered, not wanting to tell them too much. George looked interested.

"What do you like to read?"

"He likes all the books in the library, père." Lafayette cuts in. George nodded, a smile on his face.

"Oh, really? You can look at those books anytime you would like." George told him. Alexander grinned.

"Thank you."

"What do you write?" John asked curiously. Alexander pushed his food around for a moment before answering.

"Uh, everything."

"Like a diary?" Hercules questioned. Alexander inwardly fought of a spike of annoyance.

"No, it's more like a journal." He shrugged. The three boys stared at him.

"Is there a difference?" Lafayette finally asked. Alexander nodded.

"A diary is just keeping record of daily events. A journal is... it's more focused on processing life."

"Oh. Très intéressant." Lafayette said. Alexander nodded.

"N'est-ce pas?"

Lafayette looked up so quickly that Alexander was momentarily afraid the boy would get whiplash.

"You speak French?!" He just about screeched.

"Yeah."

"Wow! Me too. Where did you learn?"

"My dad taught me."

Lafayette looked thrilled. "This is wonderful. Now we have something to connect with, yes?"

Alexander gave him a grin. "I guess we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm just gonna post this whole story today because it's done and I'm lazy and want it to disappear. It's weird and random and idgaf 
> 
> The plot of this was a result of me wanting to write a few scenes and getting carried away so its inconsistent but if youre like me you won't care lmao


	2. elegance in dissonance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Page 28" by Sleeping at Last

"Come along, Alexander."

Alexander huffed as Lafayette tugged him into the store. Martha had told the boys to take Alexander to the store to buy some clothes and toiletries.

"Martha said to buy a week's worth of clothes, a hoodie, and a coat." Hercules said, him and John were looking over the list carefully.

Lafayette nodded and dragged Alexander to the men's section. "Alright. Hercules, do your thing."

Hercules rolled his eyes and passed the note to John. "What size do you wear?" He asked, Alexander shrugged. Hercules held up a random shirt off the rack and held it up to Alexander's chest.

"A small or medium will do. Do you prefer form-fitting clothes or loose ones?" Hercules questions. Alexander shrugs again.

"We will do two form-fitting and five mediums then." He motioned for John to write that down on the the list.

The next few minutes were spent listening to Hercules and Lafayette argue over clothes. John looked annoyed.

"Let's go look at the coats." He said, pushing Alexander the opposite way of Hercules and Lafayette. Alexander threw him a thankful look that John waved off.

"You looked stressed. Those two can be a lot." He laughed, pulling an incredibly soft coat off the rack and handing it to Alexander. Alexander felt the material and nodded.

"I like this one."

"Do you like this brown color?" John asked. Alexander didn't have an opinion on the color so he just nodded again.

John smiled and took the coat. "Let's put this in the cart and then get some coffee."

"Martha said—"

"What Martha doesn't know won't hurt her." John said confidently. Alexander couldn't argue with that so he resigned himself to silently following John to get coffee.

After they had finished their drinks they headed back to find Lafayette and Hercules who were looking through the hoodies, acting as if their argument never happened.

"There you two are! The jacket you picked out was very soft but the color—"

"Laf, stop. Alexander likes the color." John said firmly. Lafayette blinked and nodded quickly.

"Of course, I was just going to say..." He trailed off, grinning brightly. "Anyways Hercules and I have each picked out a hoodie for you and we put it in the cart, let me show you." Lafayette grabbed Alexander's hand and pulled him away from John.

Alexander smiled at the hoodies. One was green and had a Shakespeare quote on it. The other was a plain grey one that was super soft. "I think them." He said.

"Good. Do you need anything else?" Lafayette asked, Alexander shook his head.

"Good. Good. Let's go home before lunch!" Lafayette lead them to the checkout line.

At home Hercules helped Alexander put away the clothes. "Change into some new clothes, your current ones need washed." Embarrassed, Alexander grabbed an outfit and went to the bathroom to change.

When he came back Hercules has his old clothes in a pile.

"I'm sorry I was so blunt." Hercules said, folding the shirts. "I'm used to John and Laf, if you can't tell they aren't the most tactful."

Alexander gave him a weak smile. "It's fine. I understand."

"Did your last family smoke?" Hercules questioned, motioning to the clothes that needed washed.

Alexander bristled at the word family. "My last _home_ did a lot of things they shouldn't have."

Hercules looked sad. "I get that, I was put straight into this home when my mom left but I've heard stories."

Alexander wanted to scream that Hercules didn't really know the system. He didn't know the parents who beat kids, he didn't know listening to foster parents argue because taking in a kid wasn't as perfect as they expected. Hell, he probably didn't even know how shitty some of the social workers were.

Instead Alexander nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Lafayette knocked on the door quietly. He looked awkward and it set Alexander on edge.

"I bought you a present, John said I was being a little too excessive at the store and I apologize." He said, he shifted from foot to foot. He handed Alexander a box.

Alexander opened it, careful to not accidently ruin the box. Inside sat a plush lion. Alexander thought he was a little old for stuffed animals but at the same time he had never had one all for himself. He picked up, not realizing he was smiling.

"Thanks. I like it." He handed the box back to Lafayette.

"You're welcome. Martha said you have had a difficult life. Lions are tough so I thought it fit you."

Alexander set the lion on his pillows, it stared back at him and he smiled.

"Are you gonna name it?" Lafayette asked. Alexander thought for a moment.

"Minette." He said. It wasn't the most creative name but it was the first thing that he thought of.

Lafayette grinned. "It means kitty in French." He explained to Hercules. Hercules made an "oh" face.

"Have I shown you my plushie collection?" Lafayette asked. Alexander slowly shook his head. Lafayette looked excited and dragged him into the bright room.

Lafayette's room was headache inducing. His pillow cases were yellow and his comforter was a pride flag pattern. Alexander smiled slightly at it. There were various dance trophies and ribbons on his dresser. Lafayette opened the closet door and Alexander's jaw dropped.

Neatly on the shelf had to be over one hundred plushies. Alexander recognized some as the state-issued court bears. Others were souvenirs.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Lafayette asked. Alexander nodded, not really knowing what to say. Instead he pointed at the shiny trophies.

"You do dance?"

If Lafayette noticed the subject change he didn't act like it. Instead he closed the closet door and walked over the dresser.

"Yes. I do ballet."

"That's cool." He said, his mother used to do ballet before she got pregnant with James and dropped out of dance school. He had fond memories of her teaching him to do pliés and spins after James' death.

Lafayette grinned. "Yes. My teacher is wonderful. Do you do dance?"

He shook his head. "Oh, no. I knew someone that did though." He explained. "If I had to do ballet I would probably die."

Lafayette frowned. "Why? It is not a girl sport."

Alexander's eyes widened. "Of course not. Sports shouldn't have a specific gender on them. I'm just clumsy." Lafayette sighed in relief.

"Oh, je suis désolé for assuming. Most people think that ballet is for girls."

Alexander doesn't know how to respond so he just looks at the trophies.

Luckily Martha called them down for lunch before the silence becomes awkward and the boys crowded into the kitchen. Alexander wasn't hungry but he took a small amount of food anyways. As the boys ate he wondered how long the boys would hold up their kind appearances, he wondered if Martha and George were making them be nice but as soon as they went to work or left them alone the boys would decide Alexander was boring or weird.


	3. the sirens sound just before the walls come down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Touch" by Sleeping at Last

Alexander was having a bad day.

He hadn't really had much of day considering it was only 9 AM. But the little time he has been awake he could tell it wasn't going to be a good day.

Usually on days like this he avoided people as much as possible. That was turning out to be an impossible feat as at least two people had checked on him so far.

Alexander was writing in his journal when Martha opened the door. He sighed and turned around.

"Do you need something?" He snapped. She raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door frame.

"I'm just making sure you're alright." She said gently. Alexander gripped his pen tightly. "Do you want to come downstairs and eat breakfast?" She asked calmly.

"You can cut the act." He told her coldly.

"I'm not putting on an act." She attempted to explain. Her words made him more angry, she was obviously being fake. No one was this nice normally.

"You can stop the fucking act. You don't need go treat me like a kid." He growled. He threw down his pen and spun around in the chair to face her.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for now?" She questioned. He huffed.

"Yes."

"Alright, you know where to find things."

"This is what I'm talking about!" He stood up and crossed his arms. "You treat me like I'm a little kid that can't do anything without you! I'm so sick of it!"

He didn't realize he was yelling until it was too late and his mind was racing with a million more things to say.

Martha doesn't even flinch. Instead she stands up straighter. "I'm not babying you, Alexander. I'm only making sure you are comfortable." She reasoned. He scoffed.

"Every foster home does this, you aren't special. They all act nice, they all make sure I'm settling in nicely, they do the mushy family shit. You aren't unique!"

"I'm sorry you feel—"

"Stop it!" He yells, by this point George was coming up the stairs.

"Alexander, I understand you're angry but—" George started.

"Fuck you! Stop trying to do all the stupid calming a teen down tricks. They don't work, they never do!" Tears began to prick his eyes.

"Alexander, this family—"

"I'm not a part of this fucking family! I never will be!" Alexander screamed. "I'm don't want to be a part of this stupid family."

George looked unimpressed. "Listen to yourself, Alexander. You're not getting your point across any more clearly by yelling."

"You're not saying anything new! I've heard this same shit from every set of fosters. You are all the same, thinking you're so much better than me! I'm not stupid!"

"No one ever said you were. Alexander, I know you're a brilliant young man, I apologize for smothering you." Martha said. Alexander glared at her and George.

"Now, Alexander, I know you're angry. I know you don't think this situation. Tell us how we can help."

Alexander hesitated. "You can leave me alone."

"Watch your tone." George said firmly.

Alexander stamps his foot. "You just decided now to tell me to watch my tone? Leave me alone!"

Him and George stare at each other for a long moment until George relents. "You know where to find us." He and Martha left, shutting the door behind them.

Downstairs the three boys had stopped their activities to listen to the argument. They looked at each other as the yelling grew louder.

"Do you think he'll get used to us?" Lafayette asked miserably once the house was silent.

Hercules thought for a moment. "I think so." He admitted at last. "It might take some time but he will."

Lafayette gave him a weak smile. "I hope so. I like him, he's very nice." Lafayette looked over at John who was gathering his pencils quietly. "Where are you going?" He asked. John gave him a small smile.

"He's gonna be beating himself up or maybe even packing his things up. I'm gonna go distract him." John explained.

"Good idea. Take him some water and a granola bar." Hercules told him. Handing the mentioned items to John, who smiled.

"Thank you. I'll be back." He gave them a salute and headed up the stairs.

"John is very smart, isn't he?" Lafayette said, John tended to be more aware of others emotions than Lafayette or Hercules.

"He is." Hercules agreed.

John knocked on Alexander's door. When there was no answer he pushed the door opened.

"Hey." He said softly, Alexander was scribbling in his notebook angrily, as John expected his bags were pulled out of his dresser and his clothes were shoved into them hastily. John set the water bottle and granola bar on the desk.

When Alexander didn't pay him attention John began putting his clothes back into the dresser. "They won't make you leave over a dumb argument." John continued. Alexander didn't look up but John noticed his pen slowed down and took that as a sign to keep talking. "Anyways, I thought I would come up and see how you are. When I'm angry I draw."

At last Alexander looked up. "What?"

"Do you want to draw?" John repeated. Alexander stared at him for a long minute.

"Sure." He said, almost more of a question. John sat down on Alexander's bed and set his sketchbook and pencils on the bed, Alexander sat across from him. John opened a new page on his sketchbook and motioned to the pencils.

"I don't know how to draw." Alexander admitted. John frowned.

"Everyone knows how to draw. It doesn't have to be perfect. Draw a turtle."

"Are turtles the animal Lafayette gave you?" Alexander asked curiously. He had noticed how many turtle themed things John owned.

John laughed. "No. I just like turtles."

"Oh, are they your favorite animal?" Alexander picked up a pencil and began to attempt to draw a turtle.

"Honestly, no. I like birds, but it's easier to get turtle apparel."

"Oh." Alexander answered. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a long time.

"When I came here I was so angry." John recounted. Alexander looked up. "I couldn't hear, my last eight homes had either been too smothering or too detached."

John picked up a blue pencil and began sketching something on the paper, Alexander watched with fascination as John created a bunch of waves on the bottom of the page.

"My hearing was quickly disappearing and it was so isolating. Some families were used to caring for kids with physical disabilities and didn't know how to sit back and let me relax. Others didn't know how to begin, I had a set of parents that I didn't even know their names because they didn't tell me in a way I could understand."

Alexander frowned.

"When my hearing was finally all gone I felt like I was drowning." John picked up a brush, when he brushed over the sketch it turned into bright colors. Alexander gasped.

"How does it work?" He pointed at the brush. John handed it to him and Alexander fiddled with it, carefully taking it apart. "This is ingenious! John, whoever came up with this rivils Louis Le Prince's motion camera." He announced. John laughed and took the brush back.

"It's pretty helpful because I don't have to take a set of watercolors everywhere." John smiled. Alexander nodded and watched John finish wetting his wave.

"Thank you for talking to me." Alexander said.

"Of course. Have you calmed down?" John asked as he gathered his things and put hia pencils back in the case.

"Not really, I'm still angry."

"That's okay. Anger is an emotion like sadness or happiness, you don't have to push it away when you feel it."

"You should be an art therapist." Alexander told him. John smiled slightly.

"I'll look into it." He said. "I never really considered it but I think I would like that. Me and the others are going to watch a movie, feel free to join us when you're ready."


	4. Here in the shadows of letting go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from "Outlines" by Sleeping at Last

Alexander ate his food quickly as he bustled around the house getting ready for school. His backpack had been packed for nearly three days. Martha had bought him new supplies and some notebooks.

Alexander got his schedule yesterday and was pleased to learn he had a few classes without any of the boys.

"Alexander, George and I decided you are responsible enough to have this." She handed him a phone. Alexander smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, you didn't have to." He made sure it was silenced and slipped it into his pocket.

"It isn't new or anything special. We decided to wait until your birthday to get you a brand new one, but this one will do until then and John picked out a new case. It will come in the mail sometime time week."

_It's because they don't think you'll be with them until your birthday._ An unimpressed voice said in his mind. Instead of paying attention to that thought he took a moment to be grateful that John had picked out the case and not Lafayette. He liked Lafayette but he had seen the boy's case, he wasn't into having a cartoon lion case.

He followed the boys out to Hercules' car and got in the back with John, who was happy to show him a bunch of sketches he had done to take Alexander's mind off the growing knot of nervousness in his stomach. While he was excited about school and learning, he wasn't so thrilled about how the boys would react when they learned Alexander had no intentions to speak to them in school.

As the boys helped Alexander find his homeroom (he didn't really need the help but Lafayette insisted) and then hurried to their own.

Alexander sat beside a boy who was talking loudly to a shorter boy.

"Oh, hello newby." The boy said, he was wearing glasses and had an afro.

"Hey." Alexander waved. "I'm Alexander Hamilton."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Thomas Jefferson. This is James Madison, and that is Aaron Burr."

Alexander smiled at them. "It's good to meet you."

James smiled back at him. "It's nice to meet you as well."

Alexander looked forward as the teacher came in and began roll call, she asked if he wanted to introduce himself.

"No." He replied. She nodded and continued to take roll.

Thomas snorted. Halfway through class he handed Alexander a slip of paper.

_Do you have 2nd period lunch?_

Alexander looked at him and nodded. Thomas took the paper back and scribbled something on it. When the teacher's back was turned Thomas slipped him the piece of paper.

_Sit with us?_

Alexander nodded and Jefferson grinned at him.

His classes passed quickly and before he knew it, he was supposed to be heading to lunch. He couldn't find the cafeteria immediately but after some asking he found it.

On his way to the cafeteria he ran into Hercules, who grinned at him. "We always sit on the left hand corner table." He said. Alexander nodded and hurried away before Hercules could say anything else.

He easily found Thomas in the crowd. He was wearing a bright pink sweater and was drinking something out of a thermos. When he saw Alexander he waved him over.

"It's fucking cold." He muttered. James rolled his eyes.

"He's being dramatic." He told Alexander who sat beside Aaron.

"He's right, it is cold." Alexander noted. He was wearing a hoodie so he was warm enough but he had noticed that others were acting like they were getting hyperthermia. "They should change that because students might get sick."

Thomas nodded, taking a long sip of his drink. "Someone should write a letter to the board of supervisors."

"I will. Alexander pulled out his notebook. "It's more likely for flu and colds to spread if students are always cold. It's usually this cold right?"

The three nod. Alexander takes a pencil from Aaron, not giving any attention to his noise of protest.

"Alright. Aaron, google the average school temperature. Thomas, figure out what the current temperature is."

Thomas blinked then complied. As he walked away Aaron looked up from his phone. "The average temperature is about 68 degrees Fahrenheit." Alexander nodded and wrote that down. 

Thomas returned a few minutes later. "It's 63 degrees." 

Alexander looked like he won the lottery and wrote that down.

"Okay. So this school is about five degrees below the average temperature." He tapped his chin with the pencil.

"Cold weather makes asthma worst." James added. Alexander threw him a grin.

"Thank you! That will make a great addition. If students getting mild illnesses doesn't bother then, students with health conditions should be considered."

Thomas looked impressed. "You're good. When do you think you'll be done the letter?" He asked. Alexander didn't look up. 

"I'll have it finished by tomorrow morning. I'll need the address of the office and some stamps."

Thomas' eyes widened.

"I'll bring you a envelope and stamp." Aaron said.

"Cool. Thanks. Now, we need to add some pressure to the board because they won't pay attention to one letter." Alexander thought.

"Write two copies and I'll deliver one to the local paper. I can get it on the desk of the chief editor." James said, Alexander's eyes sparkled.

"Perfect. I'll write a whole different paper for that."

"Alexander, maybe you should take with slower. You have some homework to catch up on." Aaron advised. Alexander shook his head.

"Nah. I'll catch up. This won't take long."

Aaron shrugged, not wanting to argue with the quick thinking boy.

"You're a good writer." Thomas peered at the paper.

"Thanks." Alexander replied absentmindedly.

"You need to eat something." James told him. Alexander shook his head.

"I'll eat after school, this can't wait."

"You're not on a deadline. Why are you writing like it?"

"I'm not. I'm just fired up and not hungry." Alexander said shortly. James and Thomas exchanged a look and shrugged.

The bell rang and broke Alexander out of his concentration. "Shit. I'll finish this after school. Give me your numbers and I'll send it to you when I'm done."

"Of course." Thomas said, standing. He scribbled his number at the too of Alexander's paper. James did the same thing. Aaron gave him a different paper.

"Don't forget to eat." James reminded him as he hurried off to his class.

Alexander looked at the note Aaron had given him.

_Talk less, you'll give people less dirt on you._

_Also use a pseudonym when you send the letter because the board is merciless._

Alexander decided to only listen to one of those pieces of advice.

By dinner he had both the letter and the article finished. He decided he would eat and do his homework after dinner.

"Martha said it is time to eat." Lafayette said, pokung his head into Alexander's room. "Do you have much homework?"

Alexander closed his notebook and put it on top of the U.S. History textbook.

"Yeah, I do."

"It's alright. But why did you not sit with us?"

Alexander considered lying but decided that Lafayette had probably seen him with the others.

"I ate with Thomas Jefferson." He admitted. Lafayette grinned.

"You made a friend? Good, Thomas is good."

"If by good you mean the most pretentious asshole ever, then yeah he's good." John muttered. Lafayette glared at John.

"He is not an asshole, pretentious maybe. But every one is a little pretentious."

John shrugged. "He likes you so he treats you differently." He said.

Lafayette seemed unbothered by the bitterness in John's voice. He turned back to Alexander. "Anyways, he is a good friend of mine."

Alexander nodded slowly, glad that none of the boys seemed incredibly hurt that he didn't eat with them.


	5. Build higher walls around me, change every lock and key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Home from Beauty and the Beast

Alexander sat in the living room, typing on the laptop. Martha was cleaning the kitchen when she realized he was still up.

"Honey, it's late. Are you almost done?" She asked. He nodded, looking up.

"Yeah. Just finishing this paper." He answered. She smiled and turned off the kitchen light.

"Alright, can you turn off the lights when you go up to bed?"

"Of course. Have a good night." He gave her a smile. She looked a little surprised and nodded.

"Alright. Don't stay up too late." She repeated, going up the stairs. Alexander waited until he was sure she was in her room.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he checked it.

**From Aaron (10:18 PM):** I'm waiting for you where you asked.

**To Aaron (10:19 PM):** I'll be right out.

**From Aaron (10:19 PM):** Are you sure your parents are okay with this?

**To Aaron (10:20 PM):** Of course. Have I ever lied to you?

**From Aaron (10:21 PM):** No, but I've only known you for a few weeks.

Alexander rolled his eyes and got up quietly. He flicked the light off and put the laptop away.

He then carefully opened the door and slipped through it. He ran to the end of the road where Aaron's car sat.

Alexander got into the passenger's seat, grinning lopsidedly at Aaron.

"Good evening, Burr."

Burr rolled his eyes and began driving. "I can only stay for about an hour and a half, so you better not stall when it's time to go." He said. Alexander made an affronted look.

"Me? Stalling when it's time to leave?"

"Don't give me that look, I know you well enough."

Alexander laughed. "You're right. Get me ten minutes early."

"Noted." Burr pulled into the driveway of the huge house. If Alexander though the Washington's house was big, it was nothing compared to the Jefferson's.

"I'll never get over the size of his house." Aaron said, he must have noticed Alexander's gobsmacked face.

"Yeah, it's big." Alexander said quickly, he got out of the car and knocked on the door.

Thomas opened it, grinning. "Welcome to mi casa." He said dramatically. Alexander and Aaron were ushered in.

"Believe it or not I actually invited other people but they decided not to show." Thomas pouted, he sat on the island in the kitchen. James was already sitting at the island, a mug of something that smelled alcoholic in his hand.

"My sister bought a vape pen. Wanna try it?" He asked, he set the teal vape on the counter.

James snorted. "Not with my lungs." Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think I gave you the alcohol, Jemmy. I knew your lungs couldn't handle the vape."

"I want alcohol." Alexander piped up. Thomas sent him a glare and picked up the bottle and slid him a mug.

"Here. Don't drink it all." Thomas drawls. He fiddled with the vape and handed it to Aaron. "I think it's bubblegum flavored." He said, Aaron made a face but breathed it the vapor anyways. He coughed.

"Sweet Jesus, that's disgusting." He shoved it back at Thomas. "Try it."

Thomas hesitantly tried it. He smiled. "It's good! Alexander, try it." He passed it to Alexander, who shrugged.

The artificially sweet taste of bubblegum saturated his mouth. He grimanced. "I'm with Burr on this one. It tastes like a clown vomited in my mouth."

Thomas snorted, he took another hit off it. "I like it."

"You like weird shit though."

"Yeah I do." Thomas winked at James.

Alexander saw the look James gave Thomas and gasped. "Are you two a thing?"

"Yes." Thomas answered, at the same time James said, "No."

Thomas gasped. "Jemmy, did that blowjob in the closet mean nothing to you?"

James drank the last of his liquor. "I mean, it can if you want it to."

"That was a profession of my love." Thomas says seriously.

Aaron and Alexander exchanged a disgusted look.

"What closet did you suck his dick in?" Aaron asked Thomas.

Thomas grinned. "The one next to the bathrooms. Why? Do you want to join us next time?"

"You're disgusting. No, I was wondering what closet to avoid." Alexander laughed. The alcohol was making him feel warm, but he wasn't drunk.

The hour passed too quickly for Alexander's liking and soon Aaron was tugging him out to the car as Thomas begged James to let him give him a blowjob.

"Never woulda guessed that those two were fucking." Alexander said once they were on the road. Aaron chuckled.

"They've been giving each other heart eyes since seventh grade, I'm not surprised."

"You got a girl?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah."

The answer surprised Alexander a little, Aaron had never showed interest in any of the girls at school. "Oh, I wish you would have brought her."

"She's in Georgia, and she has a boyfriend." Aaron answered, detached as always. Sometimes Alexander wanted to see Aaron get passionate about something, the boy never did.

"Oh, shit. You know what they say, if you love her go get her."

"No one has ever said that." Aaron deadpanned. He parked where he had picked Alexander up from.

"Sure they have. Goodnight, Burr. Get that girl." Alexander pumped his fist in the air.

"Bye." Aaron waved, watching Alexander walk to his house.

Alexander carefully opened the door, he snuck throught the kitchen when a someone clearing their throat startled him.

"Where were you?" George asked. His voice as calm but his face was stony.

"Out." Alexander answered, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"Did you think we wouldn't care?" George asked, sounding genuinely curious, albeit still angry.

Alexander was torn between being truthful and playing innocent. He decided he was too tired to pretend. "Why do you think I snuck out?"

"Son, you can't just leave without telling anyone. Where'd you go?"

"I'm not your son, I've made that perfectly clear." Alexander replied hotly. George's eyebrows furrowed.

"Were you drinking?"

"No." Alexander lied quickly. He knew the one thing that would get him kicked out of any home was drinking.

George didn't look impressed. "Why do you smell like alcohol?"

Shit. Alexander turned to the sink and drank a long sip of water.

The other boys were up and sitting on the stairs, watching the two.

"Did you drink?"

"Yes, George, I did." Alexander spat. "Are you happy?"

"No, I'm not. Give me your phone." Alexander opened his mouth then shut it. He handed the phone to George, glaring daggers at the older man.

"Now, son—"

"Not your son." Alexander reminded sassily. George looked annoyed but he lifted his hands.

"I'm sorry. Alexander, I thought we were making progress. Why have you decided we are the enemy?"

"You're not my enemy." Alexander retorted, he gritted his teeth and set the empty glass down on the counter.

"Why do you try so hard to push us away?"

"Because you're annoying." Alexander replied. He was tired and his stomach hurt, he wanted to go to bed and put the issue away. George had already taken his phone, what else did he want. Alexander briefly wondered if George was trying to break the news that they were sending him away. He wouldn't be surprised, they had lasted a lot longer than other families.

"Alright. What have we done that annoys you?"

"You breathe down my neck every single day, you act as if I'm on the brink of a panic attack, you are always walking making sure that someone is with me." Alexander listed.

"We aren't trying. We are trying to figure out what you need and you aren't giving us anything to go off of."

"I don't need anything."

"Son— Alexander..."

Something in Alexander snapped, all the anger he had ever stored up in his life came rushing out like an broken dam.

" _CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME._ " He screamed, he threw his hands open, knocking over the glass. It fell to the floor and shattered in every direction. George flinched at the noise.

The kitchen was silent and was broken by a choked cry, not from Alexander or George.

George suddenly turned to the stairs, Alexander followed his gaze to where John was curled up into a ball at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go to your room." George said coldly. Alexander opened his mouth but George held up a hand. "Not right now."

Alexander looked from John, to George, to Lafayette and Hercules who looked lost.

"I hate you all." Alexander muttered, going up the stairs. He slammed him bedroom door and sat with his back toward it.

Frustrated tears filled his eyes as George's voice gently calmed John down. Alexander wanted to scream " _please don't send me away._ " But instead he sat in the dark room with tears running down his face.

Eventually he heard the rest of the household head back to bed and he stood. As quietly as possible he opened the drawer with the bags in then. The drawer was opened and he frowned.

_Where did I put those?_ He tried to recall. He opened the closet and searched in there. Ten minutes later he had pulled out his old clothes and had folded them into a neat pile, he would have to get a trash bag from the Washingtons. He briefly thought about taking the stuffed lion Lafayette bought him but decided Lafayette could give it to the next kid the Washingtons took in and tell them the same story behind it. He fell asleep on his bed, relishing the soft mattress and warm room.


	6. You learn to count the quiet wins an hour with no unprompted tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "You learn to live without" form "if/when"

The following weeks were relatively peaceful in the Washington's household. Alexander stayed quiet and stayed home, avoiding making any more trouble.

Although Martha and George promised they wouldn't send him away over an argument he didn't really trust them. Foster parents tended to promise a lot of things they never did.

October was ending when the school sent home report cards. Alexander had opened his when he first got it, smirking at the grades proudly.

_Hamilton, Alexander_

_U.S. History — A+_

_Algebra 2 — A-_

_P.E. — B+_

_Biology — A_

_Honors English — A+_

_Spanish 3_ _— A_

The boys got home a little later than usual due to waiting for Lafayette. Martha and George were waiting for them in the family room.

The other boys handed them their report cards so Alexander did as well. They read through them silently so the boys left to get a snack. Halfway through talking about their day George called Alexamder back into the room. Alexander did, casting the boys a confused look.

"Alexander, we need to talk about this report card." George said, motioning for Alexander to sit. Alexander was suddenly afraid they were disappointed in the B he got.

"P.E. is a dumb class and the teacher is dumb. I'm sure I can bring it up this quarter though, don't worry." He said quickly, Martha and George stared at him in confusion.

"Hon, don't worry about P.E., you have a B+. Your grades are very high." Martha said, she handed the report card back to Alexander.

"Uh thanks."

"Are your classes too easy? It's not too late to put you in advanced classes. George said. Alexander thought about that for a moment.

"Is it possible I could graduate early? I would have to work a little harder and maybe take one or two summer classes, but I think I could do it." It all came out in one breath. Alexander waited for the answer.

George and Martha exchanged a look Alexander couldn't read and momentarily he was afraid he had overstepped a line but them George smiled.

"I will talk to the principal tomorrow if that's what you want." George said. Alexander gave him a smile.

"Thank you."

"Alexander, why didn't your social worker tell us how smart you were? It's quite difficult to get an A+ in English, much less Honors English." Martha said curiously.

Alexander scoffed. "Mr. Adams doesn't care if I'm smart. He doesn't like me." Alexander explained. "I won a writing contest once and he asked me if I did something for the judges to bribe them."

"He's a terrible social worker." George muttered. Martha nodded in agreement.

Alexander shifted awkwardly. "Can I go?" He asked. George nodded.

"Of course. We're proud of you, Alexander."

"Thanks." Alexander stood. His foster parents had never been proud of him before. He smiled to himself as he entered the kitchen.

"Were you in trouble?" Lafayette asked, he was dipping ritz crackers into a bowl of milk. He offered one to Alexander, who wrinkled his nose and shook his bead.

"I don't want your milk and crackers." He said, Lafayette's eyes widened.

"This is Crème de la Crème à la Edgar you ignorant slut!" Lafayette gasped.

When Alexander stared at him in confusion John shook his head. "It's not that good, don't worry." He shoved Lafayette's shoulder.

"It's the best invention ever."

"It's warm milk and Ritz crackers, it's not bad, but it's not astounding or anything."

"I'll have you know, this makes me feel like a little kitty with a bow in her hair as she tells her brothers that ladies can't start fights but they can finish them."

When Alexander looked completely bewildered Hercules interrupted Lafayette's dramatics.

"I don't think Alexander has ever seen the movie."

Lafayette gasped louder. "Non? Pauvre petit garçon. We will watch it."

John and Hercules groaned. "We watch it all the time."

"Hush! It is my heritage!" Lafayette protested. He dragged Alexander into the family room and made him sit down. "John, heat Alexander some milk."

"I don't want any." Alexander called. John laughed and entered the room, he sat beside Alexander. After Lafayette had put the CD into the tv he shook his head.

"No, no, no. John you can not sit beside Alexander, you will whisper petites insultes in his ears. Shoo! Shoo!"

Lafayette rapidly made a shooing motion with his hands. "Adieu, John Laurens. Goodbye my dear brother."

John hugged Alexander. "Please Laffy Taffy? I won't say a word about your movie."

Lafayette hesitated. "Fine. But if you talk one time I will not talk to you for a month."

"Would that really be so bad?" John asked innocently. When Lafayette pouted he patted his foster brothers arm. "It's okay, I won't talk."

Lafayette nodded and shushed him as the movie began playing.

Alexander became fascinated with the movie. He could tell why Lafayette loved the story.

As the credits began rolling Lafayette turned to him. "Would you like to try Crème de la Crème à la Edgar now?" Alexander laughed.

"No. It was a good movie but it didn't sell it for me. I will not relinquish my morals."

Lafayette snorts. "One day you will try it and you will love it."

Alexander doubted it.

\---

"Alexander! You left your phone in my car." Lafayette said quickly. Alexander took the phone from him and put it on the table.

"Thanks, Laf."

"No problem. Have a good lunch." Lafayette waved to Thomas and James and hurried off.

"You live with the Washingtons?" Thomas asked, his face twisting into an inscrutable expression.

"Yeah." Alexander ate his food, not noticing the look Aaron was giving him.

"You're a foster?" Aaron watched as Thomas' face changed from disgusted to incredibly smug.

"You got a problem with that?" Alexander asked testily. Thomas shook his head.

"No. You just act normal, unlike the others."

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Thomas shrugged. "The Washingtons take in weird kids. That's all."

Aaron wanted to slap Alexander and tell him to leave. Instead he stayed silent, hoping the mess Alexander was going to get into wasn't too terrible, for Alexander's sake.


	7. If you put this scene on a movie screen is it called a happy end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "The Good Part" by AJR

Sundays were Alexander's favorite days in the Washington house. On Sundays they stayed home and had quality time together.

This Sunday in particular Martha and George were helping John cook one of his mother's recipes. Alexander was sitting at the island watching. Martha knew he wasn't completely comfortable helping in such a domestic setting but he liked watching.

The sky was cloudy and it had been raining off and on all day.

A clap of thunder interrupted John halfway through his sentence and he rolled his eyes. The two laughed, but Alexander did not.

Martha ignored it for the moment, the incident wasn't particularly hilarious, just amusing.

Lightening lit up the kitchen and she took a moment to glance over at Alexander. His skin was pale and he was breathing a little quickly.

Martha had worked with enough traumatized people to recognize a panic attack. She tapped George and slowly approached Alexander.

"Alexander, hon. Can you hear me?" She called softly.

A crack of thunder drowned out the last part of the question, causing Alexander to flinch.

Martha managed to get him to go into the family room and sit down. His hands were shaking as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"Alexander, do you know where you are?"

"Nevis, there's a hurricane coming." He said faintly. She pressed her lips together and brushed his hair out of his face, it was getting long.

"No, you're in Virginia. There's no hurricane here."

"There's a hurricane, it's gonna..." He squeezed his eyes shut as another clap of thunder broke through the air.

"There's no hurricane. Can you tell me your name."

"Alexander Hamilton. I am sixteen. My address is..." He rattled off an Nevisian address numbly. She furrowed her brow in confusion. She realized that he had probably been trained to recite his personal information from a young age if there was a hurricane and he was seperated from his family.

"Good job." She said slowly, he shook his head, whimpering.

Martha's heart broke for the headstrong boy in front of her. Tears began dripping down his face and splashing on to his shirt.

"Alexander where are you?" She asked again once some time had passed.

"Virginia." He whispered, his tears had yet to stop.

"Good job. Who am I?"

"Mam- Martha." He stuttered.

"Uh-huh."

Suddenly Alexander threw himself in her arms. His body shaking as he sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She was surprised that he was the one that initiated contact but she hugged him back. "No need for apologies. It's okay. What bothered you?" She soothed.

"I miss my mamá." He wailed, she felt tears prick her own eyes. She stroked his hair.

"I know you do, Alexander." She said, this caused him to cry harder.

"I killed her." He cried, Martha barely understood the words but did nonetheless.

Martha pulled back so she could see his face. "You did not kill your mamá, Alexander, I don't care what anyone says. I know your mind has probably told you that for the longest time, hmm?"

Alexander shrugged, his tears not ceasing.

Everything about Alexander suddenly made sense, the hatred of being a family, the way he pushed everyone away.

Usually, he was a tough kid with a lifetime of hurt and anger.

But in that moment Martha saw through his facade and saw a terrified boy who missed his mother.

Martha couldn't swoop in and save him from his own memories and his pain but she could be the mother he needed.

She hummed under her breath as he cried. George came in to check on them, his face softened when he saw Alexander clinging to Martha.

"It's time to eat. Do you want to eat in here and watch a movie?" She asked. He nodded, not looking up.

Martha gently peeled the boy off and stood, telling George to bring the food to the family room and to gather the boys.

They watched several movies, Alexander picked around his plate for the entirety of all of them.

"One more then it's bed." Martha told Lafayette as he stood to put a new movie. The whole family had settled into the family room. George was doing some work related things, Hercules was working on homework, John was doodling in his sketchbook, and Lafayette was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Alexander.

By the time the credits of Lilo and Stitch began to play Washington was asleep and the other boys were ranging from asleep to almost asleep.

Alexander was sitting across from Martha.

"I wasn't supposed to go outside in the rain but I did and got sick and them she got sick. I killed her."

Martha looked up, not knowing what to say. He pulled his knees up to his chin. She watched him carefully.

"Do you want to tell me about your mamá?" Martha asked softly.

He nodded. She smiled, she didn't know much about his mother aside from the very rare time Alexander would mention her. But she was excited to learn about the woman who raised this smart boy.

"Well, I don't know much about your mamá but I know she loved you and she wanted the best for you, right?" Martha said after Alexander took a while to speak.

He nodded again. "She worked four jobs just to send me to a fancy private school with better teachers."

"Your mamá sounds like wonderful person. I wish I would have gotten to meet her." Martha hummed.

"S-she would have liked you." Alexander sucked in a shaky breath.

"I'm glad. What was her name?"

"Rachel. Her last name was Hamilton but when my dad left she was called by her maiden name Faucette."

Martha smiled. "She sounds like a good mom. She must be so proud of you."

Alexander fiddled with the couch pillow. "Maybe."

"You're a smart, strong boy. I'm sure she would be thrilled to see what you've become." Martha said firmly. Alexander gave her a smile. 

"You think so?"

"Yes I do."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"I like this family." Alexander whispered. Martha knew him well enough to know to not give him a reaction.

"I'm glad. We like you too."

Alexander looked around the room at the boys who had taken him in as a brother.

"Thank you."

With those words he got up and went to his room.

Martha stood up and moved George's laptop so it wouldn't get broken. Then she covered Hercules with a blanket and removed John's cochlear implant so it wouldn't bother him.

Lastly she smoothed down Lafayette's hair. He shifted. 

"Do you think he'll finally feel at home?" Lafayette mumbled, half-asleep. 

"I think so. Goodnight, Gil." 

"Bonne nuit, maman."


	8. Life gives you lemons at least it gave you something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Break My Face" by AJR

"Come on, Alexander. Come on!" Lafayette tugged Alexander into the restaurant. Martha and George were already waiting in a private booth.

Today was Alexander's birthday and while he had been fine with celebrating at home, the Washingtons had insisted they go to a fancy restaurant. They had already given him his new phone that morning and he didn't want them to buy him dinner too. Unfortunately for him there was no arguing with Martha Washington, not that he was complaining all that much.

"Laf, hold on." Alexander said, not really wanting to run through such a nice restaurant. John and Hercules were carrying in gifts.

Alexander sat down, waving to Martha and George.

"Did you have a good day at school?" George asked. Alexander nodded.

"Yeah. Aaron got me a book." Alexander told him.

"Okay, okay. I want to give Alexander his gift last." Lafayette sat beside George.

"Calm down, Gilbert. Let's order first." George ruffled his hair. Lafayette nodded.

They ordered their food. As the waitress hurried away John pulled out a flat box.

"I'll give you my gift first." He said, Alexander carefully took off the wrapping paper.

It was a picture of a field with flowers with a quote.

_No matter how chaotic it is, wildflowers will still spring up in the middle of nowhere._

"I saw the quote and thought of you." John explained. Alexander grinned.

"Thanks! I'm gonna put this on the wall by my desk." He exclaimed.

John looked thrilled.

"Okay, me next since Laf wants to be dramatic." Hercules laughed. Lafayette elbowed him. Hercules handed him a bag. Alexander took the paper from it and pulled out the journal and the pens from the bag, there was also a smaller package in it.

"Whoa, these are so cool!" He said, he opened the small package, his eyes widened.

"Did you sew this?" He asked, it was a black tie with a Saint Kitts and Nevis flag on it. Hercules nodded.

"Do you like it?" He asked, Alexander nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah. Thank you." He said, to both John and Hercules.

"Okay, okay. You both did very good. Now for mine." Lafayette handed the bag to Alexander.

Alexander laughed as he saw the tell-tale mane of a stuffed lion. "Another one?"

"Read the paper!" Lafayette insisted, Alexander picked up the mentioned paper and read.

_This certificate acknowledges a symbolic adoption of a lion has been made with a generous contribution in your honor to the World Wildlife Fund to protect species and their habitats._

"That's really cool." Alexander handed the paper to John who wanted to read it.

"Yes! This lion represents a real lion. They will be a good friend for little Minette, oui?"

"Yeah. I think I'll name him Marie-Joseph, in honor of one of my favorite people."

Lafayette clapped his hands and pretended to wipe away tears. "Thank you, mon frère."

As their food arrived, Alexander decided not to correct Lafayette, he liked being called their brother.

\---

The next day Alexander decided to sit with his foster brothers instead of the usual table. Aaron was out sick so it was just Thomas and James anyways.

"Alexander!" Hercules grinned and made John move so Alexander could sit between them. He did, waving slightly at the rest of their group, who he didn't recognize.

"Oh! Alexander, meet the lovely Schuyler sisters!" Lafayette motioned to the three girls.

"This is the lovely Angelica Schuyler. Do not, how you say, uh, aggravate her." The girl waved slightly, she looked him over.

"This is Eliza. She's the only valid one here. Also she is our therapist." John added, the girl rolled her eyea but gave Alexander a kind smile.

Alexander waited a moment for them to introduce the last girl. Instead, Lafayette and John continued to eat. Hercules smiled but didn't say anything.

"You missed one." He said dryly. The girl snorted and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh! My apologies! This is Peggy." Lafayette patted the top of Peggy's head in what Alexander viewed as a condescending way but knew it was probably an inside joke.

"People forget about her because she's the youngest and a freshman." Eliza explained as no one else bothered to explain to the newcomer.

"Ah. I'm like that too at home." Alexander stage-whispered to Peggy. She grinned back at him.

"You're cool. Why do you sit with Jeffershit and Madisick?" She asked. Angelica snorted.

"They aren't bad. Sure, they can be annoying and rude, but Aaron and I usually talk. We have many similar interests." He explained.

"Aaron is the worst." Lafayette said dramatically. "That boy has no opinions. How does one have no opinions?"

"Some people aren't as vocal as others." Eliza cut in. Alexander could see why John referred to her as their therapist.

Lafayette raised an eyebrow at her.

"No opinions. He did a presentation on the Democratic and Republican parties and not once gave any indication of which side he was for."

"He isn't required to let the world know everything about him." Hercules told Lafayette.

"Just because he can keep his mouth shut for longer than three minutes doesn't make him an opinionless squid." John said dryly.

Lafayette stuck his tongue out at his foster brother. "Well, anyways, guys this is le petit lion."

"Little lion?" Angelica raised an eyebrow. Alexander was a little annoyed Lafayette brought up the sacred moment. Hercules seemed to notice and laughed.

"It's hard to explain." He said, elbowing Lafayette.

Lafayette seemed to realize what he said. He gave him a apologetic look which Alexander ignored.


	9. in time, I'll be fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "When Your Feet Don't Touch the Ground" from Finding Neverland

The party was already in full swing by the time Alexander and Aaron arrived. Aaron looked a little nervous as he navigated the crowd with Alexander.

"Aaron!" Thomas yelled when he saw them. He pressed two cups into their hands.

It was a cheap beer, Alexander noted as he sipped it. There were so many people here.

"Are your parents seriously okay with this many people?" Alexander had to yell to be heard over the blaring music. Thomas nodded.

"As long as I make sure it's clean by the time they get home." Thomas yelled back. Alexander wondered what it was like having such laid back parents. If the Washingtons even knew he was here they would freak out.

Alexander liked the Washingtons. As far as foster homes went, they were the best he had. They engaged with him and the other boys, they made sure they ate and drank water, and they encouraged them in their education. By all means they were the picture perfect foster family. Sure, George tended to disappear for a few days if his work got hectic and Martha tended to be a helicopter parent but they balanced each other in the end.

Anyways, they would freak out if they learned Alexander was here.

But Alexander had no plans on getting caught this time. Alexander had told them he would be out late with Aaron. He felt bad for using Aaron as an excuse everytime but George trusted Aaron for some reason. So while George and Martha weren't thrilled about this "late night movie" they didn't say no.

Alexander tried to only drink one cup of beer and was succeeding before a pretty girl with red lips and dark hair offered him a sip of her drink.

"C'mon, babe." She pouted as she kissed him. He smiled as she led him into a bathroom.

When they emerged a few minutes later no one noticed her messy lipstick and Alexander's disheveled appearance.

Eventually Aaron found Alexander making out with a boy from their Spanish class. The older boy rolled his eyes in disgust and tapped Alexander's shoulder.

"I gotta get home." He said directly in Alexander's ear. Alexander pouted, nipping the boy's bottom lip.

"I'll leave you here." Aaron warned. Alexander groaned and scrambled off the boy.

"You're no fun." He whined as they got into Aaron's car.

"I've been told that." Aaron said dryly. Alexander snorted.

"Did you get that girl yet?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah." Aaron answered after a moment. "She broke up with her boyfriend."

"Yes! Congrats!" Alexander grinned. "When do I get to meet this mystery girl?"

"Probably never."

Alexander rolls his eyes. "Can I be your best man?"

"Sure."

Alexander froze. "Really?"

"I don't really have other friends." Aaron shrugged. Alexander realized that's true, that Aaron didn't really have other friends.

"I'd be honored." Alexander said earnestly. Aaron gave him a smile.

They rode in silence until they reached the Washingtons home. Alexander smiled at Aaron.

"You're a good man, that girl is lucky."

"Theodosia."

"Hmm?" Alexander looked over at his friend.

"That girls name is Theodosia."

Alexander grinned. "Alright. Good night Aaron."

He opened the car door and went into the house. Lafayette and John are sitting in the kitchen, talking quietly.

John waved to Alexander. Lafayette didn't, his face was stormy instead of the usual friendly smile.

"Why did you go to Jefferson's party." Lafayette snapped. Alexander wondered how he found out but decided he didn't care.

"He's my friend." Alexander stated. Lafayette scoffed.

"He's not anyone's friend. He's an asshole." Lafayette growled, his eyes were flashing angrily. "If he knew you were who you really are, a foster kid and an immigrant, he'd leave you behind like everyone else."

"Shut up." Alexander clenched his jaw.

"No! Why did you go to the party? You know Martha and George wouldn't approve."

"I don't care what they think." Alexander shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You're so ungrateful! Would it kill you to care one time?!"

John looked uncomfortable but made no effort to leave, instead he stared at his phone.

"I'm not required to be thankful to anyone." Alexander ignored the way his eyes were burning with tears. "I never wanted to be a part of this fake family."

Lafayette suddenly looked so angry that Alexander took a step back.

"This family is a real family. We might be messy and not picture perfect, but we are a real family." Lafayette sounded like he was going to cry. "You ruined everything!"

"Laf..." John said softly, trying to calm his brother down. Lafayette shook him off. John retreated back by the door.

Alexander's head was spinning as Lafayette yelled.

"We were happy before you came! George and Martha came to my recitals and now they're too busy with you because you don't want to come! I was happy before you came! We were all happy."

Alexander felt sick, was he really that terrible? Was that why other foster homes had turned him away?

"You're so—"

Alexander swung before Lafayette could finish the sentence.

Lafayette reeled back, obviously not expecting the punch. John who had previously been fine watching the argument bolted out of the room.

Lafayette glared at Alexander before throwing a punch, hitting him in the ribs. Alexander winced, Lafayette saw the wince and took advantage of it and knocked Alexander off his feet.

Alexander's head cracked against the tile floor and his vision blurred. He knew he had to fight but his head hurt too much. He swung his fist blindly, inwardly sighing in relief as his fist hit something.

His head was beginning to clear slightly. He heard heavy footsteps down the stairs.

"Gilbert and Alexander!" George yelled, Alexander felt himself being pulled away.

"I hate him!" Lafayette howled. Hercules, who had helped George pull the two apart, slapped Lafayette.

"Herc..." George said firmly. He shook his head at the boy. Hercules shrugged.

Lafayette suddenly started to cry, John rolled his eyes and fixed his attention on Alexander.

"Did you hit your head?" He asked. Alexander nodded, John sighed and started grabbing ice from the freezer. Martha helped him.

"What was the meaning of this?" George asked. Lafayette stared at the floor. Alexander cleared his throat.

"I started it!" Alexander exclaimed, he winced as John pressed a bag of frozen peas to his head.

"Is that true, John?" George asked. John hesitated.

"Yes... But Laf was being an asshole. He deserved it." John said bluntly. Alexander glanced at John in confusion.

George sighed. "What happened?" He turned to Lafayette.

"I— I'm sorry." Lafayette sniffled. George's face didn't change.

"Talk to me, Gil. What happened?" George repeated. Lafayette shifted nervously.

"I was mad. I said some things..." Lafayette trailed off. John huffed.

"He said that Alexander ruined this family." John interrupted. His hands were gently bandaging a scratch on Alexander's cheek but his voice was hard.

Martha sighed. "Gilbert..."

"I didn't mean it." Lafayette said miserably. Despite his anger, Alexander felt slightly bad for the boy. Lafayette, John, and Hercules had been adopted years ago and they were the Washington's son long before Alexander showed up.

"I forgive you." Alexander slurred. His head hurt and he ignored the concerned look John gave Martha. "You said shitty stuff but I'm not mad at you."

Lafayette only looked a little relieved.

"Alexander, we gotta get your head checked out." Martha said gently. Alexander nodded, winced as the action made him dizzy.

The next thing he knew he was in a hospital room trying to answer the doctor's questions.

He was sent home with medicine and instructions to make sure he woke up every hour.

Home. Alexander liked that thought. He was pressed against John who was in the back with him. Martha was silent but he could tell she was upset.

"Can I wait until tomorrow to pack?" He asked softly. Her eyes widened.

"You aren't packing your stuff up." She said firmly. He nodded.

"Okay. I like it here." He decided he would pack it up in the morning just in case she changed her mind.

By the time they got in the house it was almost 3 AM. Lafayette and George were sitting at the island, Hercules was asleep at the table, Martha gently woke up him.

Lafayette looked relieved when he saw Alexander. "Are you okay?"

"He has a concussion, bruised ribs, and a minor laceration on his cheek. He needs to be woken up every hour and needs supervised for the next twenty four hours." John listed, sounding pleased with himself for remembering.

George nodded. "Alright. Thank you, John."

Alexander pushed John away and hugged Lafayette.

Lafayette stiffened then carefully hugged Alexander back.

"I'm tired." Alexander said after a moment. Martha laughed and helped him to the couch.

"I'll come wake you in a few hours." She assured him as she pulled a blanket over his body.

"Thank you. Good night mom." He closed his eyes. Martha grinned and turned off the lights.


	10. messy but it's all that I have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from "Home" from Beetlejuice the Musical (rip)

"Kick my seat one more time and I'll murder you tonight."

"Okay! Okay! Fine. Je suis désolé."

"Is it too late to call dibs on throwing Alexander in the water?"

"Hey!"

"Boys, calm down." Martha groaned from the passanger's seat. The boys payed little attention to her and continued to bicker amongst themselves.

"Boys!" George said loudly. They froze and looked up. "Be quiet. We're ten minutes away."

"One two three quiet mouse." Lafayette said quickly.

"What the fuck? We're not kindergartners." John rolls his eyes. 

"You four are acting like it." Martha cut in. Her tone was teasing with a hint of weariness.

"Are we almost there? I'm bored." Hercules groaned.

Martha sighed. "When we get there and unpack, you four are running all the way to the beach to use up that energy."

The boys groaned but didn't protest. George pulled up to the beach house and parked. He took the keys from Martha and walked up the stairs, the rest of the family was right behind him.

"Okay, John and Alex are sharing this room. Gilbert and Hercules are sharing the one across the hall." George pointed to the rooms mentioned. The boys ran up the stairs to explore they rooms.

"Get the things." George called from downstairs. He sat on the couch, sighing. Martha laughed and joined him. The boys carried in bags and suitcases, still bickering amongst themselves.

"We got everything." John said, breathless from walking up and down the steps. "We're gonna walk out to the beach before dinner." He added. Martha smiled at him.

"Okay. Have fun, text us if you need anything." Martha waved. John nodded and slammed the door as he walked away. The house was silent but Martha was pretty sure she could hear Alexander and Hercules arguing over _something._

"What made us decide to foster such crazy kids?" George muttered, he stood, picking up their suitcases and carrying them into the room. Martha laughed and followed him.

"I believe we got a call from a frantic social worker who didn't speak French. Then a few years later we got a call at three in the morning asking if we had an extra bed." She listed. "Then a year later on Christmas Eve we were asked to foster a deaf boy that had gotten kicked from his previous home. And last but not least, we were asked by John Adams to take a... How did he word it?"

"An impudent boy with no motivation or future." George finished, smiling a little. "He was wrong."

"Of course he was." Martha nodded. "I think Alexander will make a good addition."

"You brought those adoption papers, right?"

"I thought you brought them?" When George cast her a horror-filled look she laughed, kissing him. "I'm kidding, I brought them."

"You're luckily I love you." He grumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"You're luckily that _I_ love you." She retorted. "Should we join the boys at the beach?"

"No. Let's enjoy the silence for a while longer."

"Mmkay."

She leaned against him, still smiling.

In the distance four boys walked down the sandy shore.

"Can I push you into the water?" John asked Alexander.

"No?"

"You hesitated."

"I didn't—"

Before Alexander could finish his sentence his foster brother had shoved him into the water.

"John!"

"Uh oh." John glanced at Lafayette and Hercules. "I'll see you at dinner and tell George and Martha I loved them if I'm bot back."

"Okay. Au revoir, have fun!" Lafayette giggled, watching as Alexander chased John across the beach.


End file.
